Various types of counters are used by circuitry for different purposes such as signal counting. In an example, image sensing circuitry utilizes a plurality of ripple counters that are toggled by a clock. Because the image sensing circuitry uses a relatively large number of ripple counters, such as about 1650 rippled counters, the clock is burdened by a relatively large load and the ripple counters use a relatively large amount of power. In another example, a gray code counter is generated from binary counters. A relatively large number of additional gates are used to transfer from binary code to gray code. Increasing gate count will increase gate delay and area of the gray code counter. The increase in gate delay will degrade operational speed of the gray code counter.